A través de los universos
by sharablerain
Summary: Bolt y sus amigos lograron desarrollar un plan para vencer a aquel villano que tantos problemas les había traído, estan a punto de lograr su objetivo cuando un ente aparece, el cual cambiara por completo los planes, sobre todo los de bolt...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos gente de fanfiction, esta vez quise hacer una mini serie, la verdad no sé si este concepto ya fue utilizado en otras obras del mundo de bolt, esta historia se me ocurrió después de jugar un juego llamado Bioshock infinite, en la historia participaran la mayoría de mis oc´s incluyendo a los antagonistas, espero que la historia les guste.

 **Capítulo 1: Que es esto?**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en Los Ángeles California, y como todos los días entre semana, la alarma de Penny sonó despertando a todo aquel que se encontraba en la habitación de la chica, la primera en despertar fue Penny la cual se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió al baño con la intención de darse una buena ducha con agua fría, por su parte bolt se levantó de su colchón y se estiro, mientras que mittens usaba una almohada para cubrirse de cualquier luz y ruido que osara perturbar su sueño-

Bolt dio un gran bostezo mientras que se acercó a mittens –Despierta mittens ya es de día –

–Bolt… ya sé que es de día, nosotros los gatos dormimos más de 8 horas – Exclamo la gata.

–oh vamos mittens, recuerda que hoy se hará el plan para vencer a Kaine, debemos estar con los chicos a más tardar al medio día – comenzó a empujar el colchón de mittens.

–Bien bolt, ya me levanto, mientras ve y despierta a rhino – mittens retiro la almohada de su cara y se levantó, después de eso se estiro.

Pasando los minutos, penny bajo a la cocina y les sirvió el desayuno a sus mascotas, después comió algo ligero y con una gran prisa salió de su casa para ir a la escuela.

–Vaya… hoy tenía más prisa que otros días – dijo rhino con la boca llena de trozos de galletas.

–Eso parece, y rhino… no hables con la boca llena–

–Mejor sigue comiendo gata– Exclamo el hámster con voz desafiante.

–Ya chicos no quiero que peleen, debemos estar atentos para cuando llegue James nos vayamos con ellos a la guarida de Bryson–

Los dos respondieron con un "Si bolt" mientras que todos terminaban su desayuno.

Después de 20 minutos, james aun no llegaba y eso le preocupaba a bolt, el conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que él nunca llegaba tarde a cualquier lugar que lo citaran, pero toda preocupación se desvaneció al verlo entrar por la puerta para mascotas.

–Hola james, y eso del retraso? – Dijo bolt.

–Perdón amigo, me quede dormido ya que se me dificulto dormir anoche– Respondió James.

–Entiendo, a alguien le paso lo mismo– El can miro a mittens.

–Que? No es mi culpa que rhino ronque tan fuerte– Rápidamente mittens intervino.

–Jejeje solo bromeaba mittens – Sonrío bolt.

–Muy bien chicos, es hora de irnos, Ángela ya nos está esperando afuera – James dijo mientras que salió por la puerta por donde entro.

Los tres siguieron a james hasta alcanzarlo en la salida de la casa, ya ahí saludaron a Ángela y comenzaron a caminar hacia la guarida de Bryson y sus amigos.

–Entonces hoy se hará el plan – Pregunto bolt.

–Así es, gracias a los contactos de Bryson sabemos cómo entrar a su fortaleza evitando una pelea innecesaria – le contesto James.

–Tendremos más ayuda? – Pregunto rhino mientras andaba en su esfera.

–Esperemos que si– dijo james mientras seguía mirando al frente.

Pasando cerca de veinte minutos, todos llegaron a una especie de casa abandonada, al acercarse, james toco la puerta tres veces, hiso una pausa y la volvió a tocar dos veces pero más lento. En eso la puerta se abrió lentamente.

–Hola, los estábamos esperando –

Aquella voz sonaba algo tenebrosa pero en realidad era Bryson el cual estaba oculto entre la sombras.

–Vaya, esta casa sí que me da miedo y más si tú haces eso – Dijo el pequeño hámster.

–Oh perdón rhino no fue mi intención – Bryson se disculpó. –Pero pasen chicos–

–Ya todos están aquí – James fue el primero en entrar.

–Sí, solo faltan ustedes– Respondió Bryson.

Ahora, los seis animales entraron al sótano de aquella casa abandonada. Ya ahí, pudieron ver al equipo de james, a lily y otro perro de nombre Daii.

–Hasta que llegaron– Exclamo Pain.

–Perdón por el retraso, fue culpa mía – Contesto James.

–Bien, es hora de planear todo – Dijo Bryson mientras se colocó cerca de una mesa al centro de sótano.

Todos se acercaron a la mesa de en medio, en esta había un plano arquitectónico de aquella prisión.

Bryson se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes –Bien, todos los preparativos están completos. Volvamos a repasar el plan, cuando contactemos con el segundo equipo de ataque esperaremos a que inicie el motín, en cuanto lo haga nosotros nos escabulliremos a través de las alcantarillas, el objetivo principal será sacar a todo aquel que no simpatice con kaine, en cuanto todo este desalojado usaremos el explosivo que se encuentra en el almacén para así destruir la prisión– se puso aún más serio –Recuerden, el más mínimo error podrá arruinar toda esta operación–

Todos en la habitación asintieron.

–Esto se realizara mañana al anochecer, cada quien sabe su puesto, los necesito muy concentrados mañana– Coloco una pata sobre la mesa al igual que todos los presentes –Mañana Kaine y sus seguidores conocerán el miedo, juntos venceremos–

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso, por su parte, bolt miraba aquella mesa mientras que se preguntaba si iban a poder lograr todo eso que habían planeado durante varias semanas. En eso cierta gata se acercó a él.

–En que piensas cachorro? – Dijo mittens

–Pues en varias cosas, tú crees que logremos vencer a kaine? – Contesto bolt.

–Bolt, sé que esta situación te preocupa mucho pero recuerda lo que dijo Bryson, juntos venceremos– dijo mittens tratando de animar al can.

–Lo sé, solo que no puedo imaginar lastimado a uno de ustedes o incluso…–

–Shh no digas eso– interrumpió a bolt –mmm mira, nosotros no nos expondremos tanto como el segundo equipo de ataque, rhino, lily y yo fuimos asignados al equipo que sacara a todos los demás, no correremos mucho peligro– coloco su pata sobre la de bolt.

–Gracias por darme animo mittens– sonrió.

–De nada orejón– Se acostó al lado de bolt al terminar la oración.

Pasando las horas todos descansaban tranquilamente cuando una radio que estaba sobre aquella mesa comenzó a hacer ruido. Rápidamente Bryson se acercó y presiono un botón para hablar.

–Que sucede? –Dijo Bryson tratando de estar calmado.

Hubo un largo silencio para que después se escuchara una voz bastante agitada.

–Bryson emergencia, el plan se adelanta, repito, el plan se adelanta! – Dijo aquel animal desconocido.

–Maldición! Por que ahora?! – Exclamo Bryson.

–Se piensa que un traidor o espía revelo nuestro plan– Dijo el animal.

–Bien no hay tiempo que perder, todos, tomen las provisiones necesarias y andando, tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca–

Todos se apresuraron al tomar todo lo necesario para la misión y minutos después todos salieron de aquella casa abandonada que usaban como base y se dirigieron al bosque con dirección a aquella prisión, estaban en contra reloj, tenían que llegar antes de que el plan se arruinara.

Pasaron varias horas cuando el grupo de Bryson logro hacer contacto con el otro equipo de ataque el cual ya estaba preparado para empezar.

–Bien todos esperen la señal– Dijo Bryson.

–Bryson los demás deben descansar un poco par que ahí adentro su rendimiento sea optimo– Interrumpió Sif antes de que Bryson dijera otra cosa.

–Sé muy bien eso Sif pero ya no hay tiempo, el motín puede empezar en cualquier momento y debemos estar atentos, así que no podemos darnos el lujo de descansar– Replico Bryson.

Todos estaban parados con una expresión de seriedad dando a entender que seguirían el plan a pesar del cansancio.

Pasaron los minutos, pero nada, el silencio era absoluto. Bryson se comenzó a preocupar hasta que las sirenas de aquella prion comenzaron a sonar, al igual que una voz en el megáfono la cual decía "Todos a sus puestos, esto no es un simulacro"

Bryson opto una pose de sigilo –Bien esa es la señal, es la hora, andando! – Exclamo para después salir corriendo hacia las alcantarillas.

Todos siguieron a su líder. Al llegar a las alcantarillas unos perros de complexión corpulenta abrieron la puerta para que todos pasaran, ya adentro todos tomaron las rutas que se les habían asignado con anterioridad, el segundo equipo de ataque fue por la derecha, mientras que bryson y su equipo fue por la izquierda.

–Bien, nuestro camino es por acá– Dijo bolt mientras siguió el camino recto seguido, por mittens, rhino y lily.

La misión principal de ellos era rescatar a todos los animales que eran prisionero de kaine, y aquella tubería los dejaría justo debajo del bloque de celdas A el cual contenía la mayor parte de todos los prisioneros.

Después de que avanzaron cerca de ochenta metros, se toparon con el fin de esa tubería, ahí se encontraba una escales hacia arriba.

–Llegamos, el primero en subir seré yo, después entre las dos suben a rhino en su esfera para que yo lo tome– Dijo bolt de forma decisiva.

El dúo de gatas asintió y esperaron a que bolt subiera y abriera esa rejilla que les impedía el paso hacia el exterior, el can demoro unos segundos en abrirla. Ya abierta la rejilla subió bolt con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido, ya arriba con ayuda de mittens y lily logro subir a rhino, mientras rhino vigilaba que nadie se acercara, bolt ayudo a las dos gatas a subir.

–Excelente, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba– Dijo lily con algo de confianza.

–Aun no cantes victoria lily, debemos sacar a todos de aquí– el hámster dijo mientras veía hacia todos lados con la intención de encontrar el interruptor que abriera todas las celdas.

–Mittens, lily, revisen el segundo piso, rhino y yo revisaremos este–

–Muy bien bolt– mittens no tardo ni un segundo en irse deprisa mientras jalaba a lily para que la siguiera.

–Rhino, tu qué vez muchas películas de acción, que estamos buscando en concreto– Dijo bolt algo confuso.

–Debemos buscar una consola, esa la que controla todas las celdas– Rhino salió de su esfera y subió en el lomo de bolt. –Listo, así será más rápido–

Bolt comenzó a buscar por todo el piso de abajo pero nada, por más que busco no logro encontrar ninguna consola.

–Espero que mittens y lily tengan suerte…–

De inmediato todas las puertas del bloque A se abrieron.

–Creo que sí tuvieron– Dijo rhino.

–Muy bien, todos por aquí – Bolt se colocó arriba de la rejilla de aquella alcantarilla –Por aquí deben salir todos, ya afuera continúen derecho y se encontraran con otro grupo de rescate que los llevara a un lugar seguro apartado de aquí–

Mucho ni siquiera esperaron las instrucciones de bolt cuando comenzaron a bajar por esas escaleras hacia la libertad.

–Bien ahora hay que regresar por dónde… – Bolt no pudo terminar la oración ya que rhino lo interrumpió.

Rhino estaba sobre una mesa mirando por una ventana hacia el patio principal de la prisión. –Bolt… aquí afuera es un caos–

El can se extrañó por lo que dijo y se acercó a la ventana para ver a que se refería su amigo, en cuanto bolt se asomó por la ventana pudo ver que el patio estaba completamente lleno de riñas entre los seguidores de kaine y prisioneros.

–Wow esto sí que es un motín, debemos ir a ayudar–

–No– Rhino dijo en seco –Recuerda lo que dijo bryson, solo debíamos entrar y ayudar a los demás prisioneros a salir, después teníamos que irnos de este lugar, debes recordar que esta prisión volara en mil pedazos dentro de poco– rhino bajo de la mesa para después buscar su esfera y entrar en ella. –Vámonos bolt–

Bolt no hacía caso a lo que dijo rhino ya que estaba concentrado viendo una de las torres de vigilancia.

–Bolt, me escuchas? – rhino se acercó a su amigo.

–Rhino, tengo una idea, subiré a una de las torres y comenzare a lanzar cosas para ayudarle a los demás– Dijo bolt decidido.

–Pero bolt el plan es…– Rhino fue interrumpido.

–Ya lo sé y ustedes lo van a seguir, cuando regresen mittens y lily quiero que vayan a la salida, yo iré a la torre más cercana, y tranquilo, cuando den la señal de que van a usar los explosivos, bajare rápidamente y saldré antes de que todo esto vuele en pedazos.

–ah… no poder detenerte verdad? – Dijo rhino algo desanimado.

–No tardare en salir– Bolt salió corriendo en busca de la torre de vigilancia más cercana.

En eso llegaron mittens y lily, se alarmaron al no ver a bolt.

–Rhino! Donde esta bolt? – Dijo algo impaciente.

–No pregunten, solo hay que irnos– Rápidamente se dirigió a hacia la entrada de la tubería.

–No nos iremos sin bolt– Dijo lily con gran decisión.

–Miren, bolt me dijo que las sacara de aquí, acaso quieren ignorar su petición?, recuerden, es bolt el súper perro, el podrá arreglárselas solo, ahora ayúdenme a bajar–

Las dos gatas no les quedo de otra que ayudar a rhino, aunque quisieran ayudar a bolt, ellas no sabían dónde estaba el can. Una de ellas bajo primero para así ayudar al hámster a bajar, la última en bajar cerro la rejilla para así emprender el camino hacia la salida de las alcantarillas.

Por su parte, bolt caminaba con rapidez en busca de aquella torre de vigilancia, después de varios minutos encontró la escalera para subir, pero algo le resulto raro, ya que antes de subir por las escaleras había una cabina de seguridad sin nadie adentro. A bolt le entro la curiosidad por lo que ingreso a esa cabina, ya adentro vio una nota en la cual decía los avances de un experimento.

–Qué es esto– Bolt tomo la nota y trato de leerla –Día 67 el sujeto de pruebas ha comenzado a cooperar de nuevo con el experimento– Al dejar la nota vio una tarjeta magnética que se usaba como llave de seguridad. –Bien esto me puede servir– Tomo la tarjeta con los dientes y salió de la cabina para así subir las escaleras.

Bolt tardo varios segundos en llegar hasta la parte alta de la torre, era más grande de lo que él creía. Al llegar al último piso vio otra cabina de seguridad y una puerta que parecía la de un submarino.

–Por qué tanta seguridad, solo para una torre– Se acercó a la otra cabina y vio otra nota. –Veamos qué dices esta– Dejo la tarjeta a un lado y comenzó a leer. –Día 90 el sujeto de pruebas se ha negado a seguir con los experimentos, esto retrasara el objetivo final–

Al final de la nota había una pluma dorada pegada en la esquina inferior derecha.

–Esto si es extraño–

Tomo la tarjeta y se acercó a una terminal para pasar dicha tarjeta sobre ella, al hacerlo escucho como se abría aquella puerta enorme de metal.

–Bien aquí vamos– Salió de la cabina y se acercó al marco de la puerta, se lo peso unos segundos y entro.

Ya adentro bolt se quedó sorprendido, el esperaba que esa habitación fuera una sala de experimentos como tal, pero era todo lo contrario, esa lugar era como la habitación de alguien con mucho dinero, estaba llena de lujos, y no solo eso, había libreros por todas partes y una que otra computadora extraña que lanzaba ruidos igual de extraños.

–Esto no parece una celda, o algo por el estilo– Dijo bolt extrañado.

Bolt comenzó a recorrer toda la habitación en busca de algo de relevancia, solo veía libros y libros, hasta que se acercó a una mese de té y vio varias notas y unos libros avanzados de física.

–Que es todo esto, nunca se nos avisó de algo como esto– tomo otra nota y la leyó. –Ya no aguanto estar aquí, quiero ayudarlos pero ese lobo es muy impaciente, quiere apresurar las cosas cuando no se debe hacerlo, el día que me harte mandare todos a volar, firma AL–

Bolt dejo la nota la cual también tenía una pluma solo que esta era azul claro.

–Mandar todos a volar…– bolt pensó unos segundos cuando recordó algo muy importante –Oh no los explosivos–

Se giró para querer salir pero vio una figura canina la cual cerraba la puerta.

–A dónde vas perrito? – Una voz femenina sonó.

La poseedora de esta voz era una Collie con un pelaje bastante brillante y sedoso.

–Q-quien eres tú? – Dijo bolt algo nervioso

–Oh perdona mis modales, yo me llamo Alanís– Dijo la collie con una voz tranquila.

–Mi nombre es…– Bolt fue interrumpido.

–Es bolt– Dijo rápidamente.

–Espera… como es que sabes mi nombre– Bolt comenzó a retroceder.

–Oh, como no reconocer a una súper estrella de televisión, bolt el súper perro– Se acercó aún más a bolt. –Por qué tan nervioso bolt? Acaso tienes prisa? –

–Ah bueno, como veras si tengo prisa, me podrías dejar salir? – Comenzó a rodear a Alanís.

–Lo siento bolt, no puedo dejarte salir, primero debo enseñarte unas cosas de suma importancia– Alanís se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba aquella nota. – Te preguntaras porque estoy aquí, no es así?

–La verdad es que si, por que… experimentan contigo? –

–Oh bolt, estos no son experimentos, es más bien una ayuda– se dirigió a otra mesa en la que había una canasta con frutas y de ella tomo una manzana para ponerla en el piso.

–Pero porque ayudas a Kaine y a sus seguidores, no ves que ellos son los malos? – Bolt miraba de reojo aquella manzana.

–Kaine? Jajaja no me hagas reír, él no es malo, solo es un visionario que nadie entiende– Comenzó a girar alrededor de la manzana.

–A todo esto, que tipo de ayudas le proporcionas? – Bolt trataba de sacarle la mayor información posible.

–Digamos que es una ayuda que ni el mismo entiende– dejo de girar para después sentarse y mirar fijamente la manzana.

–Cómo cuál? – Bolt comenzó a desesperarse.

–No creo que ni tú lo entiendas, pero ven, te mostrare– Hizo una seña para que bolt se acercara.

–Me quedare aquí, aun no confió en ti– Se preparó para lo que fuera a suceder.

–Cómo quieras– Alanís se relajó y levanto una pata apuntando hacia la manzana. –Pon mucha atención bolt–

En eso, Alanís cerró los ojos y como si fuera por arte de magia la manzana desapareció.

Bolt algo asustado comenzó a retroceder –Que es lo que hiciste! Y donde esta esa manzana?! –

Alanís se volvió a concentrar y al instante la manzana regreso, solo que esta tenía una gran mordida al costado.

–Veras bolt, yo tengo la habilidad de controlar el espacio tiempo a mi antojo– Dijo mientras se acercaba a bolt.

–Espacio… tiempo… a que te refieres? – El can estaba confundido

–Puedo teletransportar cosas de un lado a otro, entre dimensiones e incluso en el tiempo– Dijo la collie mientras sonreía.

–Esto está mal… cómo es posible que con esas habilidades ayudes a alguien tan perverso como kaine, él le ha hecho mucho daño a todos– Bolt comenzó a enojarse.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero la verdad es que el me ayuda, ya que aún no perfecciono mis habilidades, y con estos "experimentos" me ayuda a hacerlo– Paso un pata por la mejilla de bolt pero él se alejó. –No tienen por qué preocuparse, kaine no podrá hacer nada si yo no quiero–

–Ya escuche suficiente, déjame salir de aquí ahora, o ya verás– Bolt se puso en posición de ataque.

–O ya veré que? acaso piensas herirme? Si me hieres no podrás salir de aquí y ese explosivo detonara con nosotros adentro–

Bolt abrió más los ojos al escuchar eso – Espera… como es que sabes eso? –

–Yo se muchas cosas bolt, ahora… si quieres irte de aquí primero vas a tener que ayudarme– Sonrió la collie.

–Por que debería ayudarte? Y porque soy yo el único que puede hacerlo? – Bolt buscaba alguna otra salida.

–Primero que nada, no encontraras otra salida, y en segunda, esto te involucra más de lo que crees– Se sentó en frente de bolt. –Tú decides, ayúdame y podrás salir, o salir pero en mil pedazos–

Bolt estaba acorralado, no podía encontrar otra salida sumándole que el tiempo estaba sobre él. Él can dio un gran suspiro y se puso firme.

–Cómo puedo ayudarte? – La miro fijamente.

–Sígueme– La can se giró.

A bolt no le quedo de otra más que seguirla hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, ahí se encontraba una estructura de metal la cual constaba de una plataforma y un arco sobre él, parecía un portar sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

–Que es esto? – Dijo bolt con curiosidad.

–Es la ayuda que me dio kaine– Apunto su pata a la estructura.

Bolt se quedó observando que es lo que sucedía, pero pasaron los segundos y nada. El can estuvo a punto de preguntar algo cuando una corriente de viento se hiso presente, dicha corriente era algo fuerte y se dirigía al centro de la plataforma.

–Que haces?! Esto parece peligroso– Bolt quería retroceder pero la corriente de aire se lo impedía.

–No hay nada de peligroso en esto jajaja– lanzo una risa fingida para después mirar fijamente la plataforma.

Pasaron los segundos en los cuales la corriente de aire se intensifico a tal punto de comenzar a arrastrar a bolt. El can estaba a punto de ceder ante el aire cuando de repente la corriente se detuvo, de inmediato bolt retomo la compostura y se quedó asombrado ante lo que veía. Sobre la plataforma yacía una especie de espejo flotando, el contorno de dicho "espejo" se movía constantemente ocasionando que no tuviera una figura definida, parecía como si una cortina hubiera sido desgarrada.

–Qué es eso…– Bolt no dejaba de ver lo que yacía sobre la plataforma.

–Lo llamo "Desgarro Espacio-Tiempo" o simplemente "Desgarro", en palabras simples es un portal a otra dimensión– Dijo Alanís mientras se acercaba a bolt.

–Cómo es que funciona? – Una parte de bolt se quería alejar pero otra quería saber cómo funcionaba ese "Desgarro"

–Simple, es como la manzana, la diferencia es que puedo elegir el universo al cual enviarte– Comenzó a empujar a bolt para que se acercara a la plataforma. –Acaso no quieres ver cómo eres tú en otra dimensión? –

–Eso es… posible? – Dijo bolt con bastante curiosidad.

–Así es– Ella también se acercó al portal y apunto con su pata –Que quieres ver? El universo en el que tú y penny ganan un óscar por mejores actores?

De inmediato aquel "espejo" se volvió como una televisión en la cual se mostraba como bolt y penny subían un escenario para recibir aquel premio.

–Wow esto es increíble– Bolt se sorprendió–

–Oh prefieres ver como tú y tus amigos junto con dos lobos y un águila pelean contras las sombras? – No dejo que bolt dijera otra cosa cuando volvió a apuntar con su pata hacia el portal.

Esta vez el portal mostraba como rhino, mittens y bolt golpeaban al mismo tiempo a una criatura espantosa, segundos después todos fueron teletransportados por bolt y en el lugar se hiso presente una gran explosión.

–Espera… yo hice eso? – Dijo bolt incrédulo.

–En ese universo si, y en muchos más haces cosas igual de asombrosas– Volvió a apuntar su pata al portal.

El portal comenzó a mostrar cosas diferentes como si alguien cambiara de canal en la televisión. En unas imágenes se veían como la mayoría de los animales eran antropomorfos, en otra se veían bolt y sus amigos pero versión humana, y así consecutivamente bolt veía cada uno de los universos, algunos le traían recuerdos de su vida pasada ya que podía ver en unos como es que seguía siendo actor, en otros como tomaba la decisión de quedarse con mittens y rhino a vivir en las vegas, etc. Así pasaron los segundos hasta que a bolt le llamo la atención las imágenes de un universo en particular.

–Espera… regresa al universo anterior– Dijo bolt mientras se acercaba para ver mejor.

Alanís le hiso caso y volvió a poner las imágenes que pedía bolt, en esas imágenes se podía ver una casa casi destruida por completo y de fondo un paisaje grisáceo al igual que el cielo, era como un paraje desolado.

–Un momento, esa casa es la de… Penny! – Bolt se alteró al observar bien esas imágenes. –Que paso en ese universo? –

–Oh, ese universo, veras bolt… en ese universo un malvado dictador quería conquistar todo el mundo, y a causa de eso se desato una guerra mundial, muchos murieron en el proceso– Dijo Alanís con dolor en sus palabras.

–Cómo es que alguien sea tan… malvado– A pesar de no estar ahí, bolt sentía rabia.

–De hecho en este mundo lo conoces, es el villano de tu serie de televisión, el doctor Calico–

–Que?! El del ojo verde? – Dijo incrédulo.

–Exactamente, el– Alanís comenzó a caminar alrededor de bolt para así situarse atrás del can.

–Que le paso a mis amigos? Que me paso a mí? – Veía fijamente el portal.

–Por qué no lo averiguas? – Dio una gran sonrisa y empujo a bolt.

Bolt perdió el equilibrio y sin poder evitarlo entro en aquel portal, segundos después de hacerlo bolt sentía que iba a una velocidad inimaginable, creía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo iba a ser pulverizado por la gran cantidad de fuerza a la que era sometido.

Así pasaron varios segundos los cuales el sentía como si fueran horas, cuando de repente todo se detuvo para después chocar contra el suelo abruptamente, tal golpe fue tan intenso que bolt quedo inconsciente al instante, lo siguiente solo fue oscuridad…

Bien gente este fue el primer capítulo de una mini historia que tenía pensada hace tiempo pero por motivos de estudio (ingrese a la universidad) no pude publicarla al igual que mi historia principal, lamento tanto no haber subido nada durante 7 meses, espero que entiendan, lo que también sucedió fue que sufrí de un gran bloqueo al escribir la historia de mi fic principal, pero no se preocupen por eso que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, el cual espero no tardar en publicarlo. En fin espero que el primer capítulo de este fic les haya gustado o al menos entretenido, si en alguna parte les resulto confuso por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios. Sin más que decir, aquí sharablerain, me despido, hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo universo.**

 _Bolt comenzó a despertar después de aquel duro impacto contra el concreto, trataba de pararse pero seguía bastante aturdido como para hacerlo, por lo tanto se esperó varios segundos para hacerlo. Ya cuando recupero la compostura se percató del lugar en el que estaba, estaba bastante asustado y desconcertado, el cielo era de un color grisáceo el cual casi no dejaba entrar la luz del sol, el suelo estaba árido y las casas alrededor estaban completamente destruidas. Bolt no recordaba bien como llego ahí y al tratar de hacerlo le llegaba un intenso dolor de cabeza._

–¿Pero que es este lugar? – comenzó a caminar con la intención de encontrar a alguien.

 _Pasando los minutos, bolt recordó la calle por la cual transitaba, era la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de penny, por lo que el can comenzó a correr para llegar a dicha casa. Para su mala suerte está también estaba destruida._

–Que pasa aquí! – Se encontraba en medio de las ruinas de la casa de penny.

 _Antes de poder hacer algo, una pequeña rama le golpeó la cabeza, después bolt giro la cabeza para ver quien fue el que le lanzo aquella ramita, para su sorpresa no había nadie atrás de él, antes de que se hiciera otra pregunta, una rama volvió a golpear su cabeza, esta vez se giró más rápido para poder ver al que lo molestaba._

–Al fin despertaste blanquito– Era Alanís la cual le sonreía.

 _A bolt le comenzó a dar una jaqueca terrible, tanto que se tumbó al suelo mientras se tapaba las orejas con sus patas delanteras, el can comenzó a aullar bastante fuerte. Alanís solo se quedó mirando fijamente a bolt mientras a él se le pasaba el dolor._

–Terminaste? – Se acercó a bolt.

De un momento a otro, el can recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de entrar a ese portal.

–Espera… porque me trajiste aquí? – Sonaba algo enojado ya que recordaba que Alanís lo empujo.

–Bolt, necesito tu ayuda, sígueme mientras te cuento todo– Comenzó a caminar con rumbo desconocido.

–Por que debería? – Respondió bolt secamente.

–Por qué tanto este universo como el nuestro, corren peligro, así que es tu decisión– continuo caminando.

Bol lo pensó por varios segundos pero termino siguiéndola –Bien, cuéntame todo–

–Como veras bolt, todo esto está destruido por culpa de Calico, honestamente no estoy aquí para intervenir en la guerra–

–Entonces? – estaba confundido.

–Me entere que Calicó logro capturar a la yo de esta dimensión– Decía sin apartar la vista del frente–

–Espera espera, como te puede capturar si tienes unas habilidades increíbles–

–Yo también no podía creer que me capturaran, eso quiere decir que Calico supo de mis poderes y encontró la forma de tener control sobre ellos, bueno, solo una pequeña parte? – Se detuvo.

–Como sabes que solo fue una parte? – También se detuvo.

–Si el Calico de esta dimensión ya hubiera aprendido a controlar mis poderes, créeme que ningún universo estaría en pie, y eso es lo que quiero evitar–

–Espera, pero porque yo debo ayudar? No tienes otros conocidos que sean más útiles y hábiles que yo? – Bolt seguía sin entender el por qué lo había llevado ahí.

–Negativo, escucha bolt, tu eres el único que está presente en todos los universos, tu eres el único que puede alterar el orden de estos, si en todo caso Calico lograra hacerse con mis poderes, el viajaría a otras dimensiones a causar caos, nosotros lo podríamos seguir y vencerlo pero esto ocasionaría que este universo se reseteara–

–Cómo es que eso puede pasar? – Tenia cara de confusión.

–Mira, cada vez que alguien viaja a dimensiones altera la línea espacio-tiempo de la suya y a la que viaja, pero esta persona o cosa sigue conectada a su dimensión, pongamos un ejemplo, Calico viaja a otra dimensión y provoca destrucción, esta destrucción perdurara, pero si alguien elimina a Calico en otra dimensión que no es suya, la dimensión se resetea creando a otro Calico, ocasionando así un bucle infinito– Alanis miraba para todos lados cerciorándose que nadie los siguiera.

–Quieres decir que si queremos eliminar el bucle, debemos eliminar a calicó en su propia dimensión– El can comenzaba a entender.

–Exacto, así esa dimensión no se resetearía– comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

–Pero en todo caso de que falláramos y… me asesinaran? – Dijo bolt algo preocupado.

–Buena pregunta, veras, aquí es donde te explico por qué eres tan importante, tu eres el único ser vivo que está presente en todos los universos, eso quiere decir que si tu mueres, se hace un reseteo general de las dimensiones, esto podría ayudarnos contra calicó, si llegamos a fallar… solo debes morir y todo se reinicia–

–Un bucle…– dijo bolt.

–Exacto, pero si Calico obtiene mis poderes, el podrá darse cuenta cuando un bucle ocurra, ya que él tendría la habilidad de controlar el espacio tiempo como yo, y si se da cuenta de que tú puedes reiniciar todo, tratara de encerrarte–

 _Los dos habían llegado a una avenida que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad._

–Entonces debemos tener cuidado…–

–Así es, si llega a capturarte, será el fin para todos– Sentencio Alanís.

–Te ayudare, solo quiero más detalles de esta dimensión– Dijo bolt con firmeza.

–Para empezar, gracias a un grupo de científicos, se desarrolló un aparato que permite la comunicación entre animales y humanos, este aparato comenzó a venderse en masas antes de la guerra– comenzó a sentir que alguien los seguía.

–Y supongo que después de la guerra quedaron bastantes de esos comunicadores– el no notaba nada.

–Efectivamente, de hecho Calico uso animales para desarrollar sus perversos planes– había logrado identificar tres presencias.

–Y… quien fue el que creo dichos aparatos? – Dijo algo curioso.

–De hecho tú lo conoces, recuerdas al agente de penny y tuyo? –

–Oh vaya que si… ese maldito que solo le importaba el dinero– Recordó de inmediato a ese sujeto de pelo corto y lentes.

–Bueno, él estaba a cargo de ese proyecto–

–Eso sí que no me la esperaba– Noto que Alanís comenzaba a ponerse algo inquieta. –Sucede algo? –

–Cuidado…–

 _De un momento a otro una gran fuerza embistió a bolt dejándolo tirado en el piso._

–Hey que te pasa! – dijo bolt después de lanzar un alarido, al mismo tiempo que trataba de pararse.

–No des un movimiento en falso– dijo un can de apariencia robusta y alta.

–Espera no estoy buscando problemas solo quiero ayuda– ya estaba parado con normalidad.

–Tienes que identificarte…– el can comenzó a ver a bolt con más cuidado. –espera… tu! Vas a lamentarlo–

–Que cosa? – de un momento a otro fue derribado de nuevo por el can. –déjame! No quiero problemas– bolt trataba de zafarse.

 _De un momento a otro, el agresor le propino un buen golpe en la mandíbula dejándolo noqueado al instante._

 _Pasaron los minutos, en los cuales dos perros arrastraban a bolt jalándolo de una cuerda que rodeaba su torso, mientras que el perro que lo noqueo caminaba unos metros más atrás vigilando la retaguardia._

 _Bolt comenzó a abrir los ojos mediante parpadeos bastante lentos, aun seguía algo aturdido por el golpe del otro perro, estaba tan desorientado que no sentía que lo levaban arrastrando._

–q-que… paso– dijo a lo bajo.

–Miren quien acaba de despertar– dijo uno de los perros que lo llevaba arrastrando al mismo tiempo que soltó la cuerda.

 _Bolt logro abrir los ojos por completo aunque sentía que todo lo daba vueltas._

–Vamos perrito trata de levantarte para que vuelva a golpearte– Dijo el perro que venía atrás.

 _Al ver a ese can, bolt recordó lo que había pasado, de inmediato trato de aclarar las cosas, después de todo no quería otra pelea ni mucho menos quedar inconsciente por tercera vez._

–Escuchen… no soy quien ustedes creen, debe ser un error, yo no hice nada como para que me atacaran– Trato serenarse.

–Callate! tu eres uno de nuestros principales objetivos, y no dejaremos que escapes– Dijo uno de los perros mientras se acercaba a bolt con una mirada de odio clavada en el.

–Pero… porque lo soy? – Estaba algo atemorizado.

–Tú y ese maldito calicó solo ocasionaron caos y destrucción en este mundo– el can quería volver a golpear a bolt pero se contuvo.

–Wow espera que?! yo no soy ayudante de calico–

 _Todos lo miraron fijamente, segundos después los dos perros tomaron de nuevo la cuerda y comenzaron a arrastrarlo por una calle algo larga._

–Hey! Suéltenme– Las piedras lastimaban a bolt.

 _Ninguno de los perros le hiso caso, lo siguieron arrastrando por varias cuadras hasta que se detuvieron al llegar a un terreno alto, a lo lejos se veía la ciudad de los Ángeles devastada, varios edificios destruidos y otros más en llamas, pero lo que le llamo la atención a bolt fue un edificio bastante alto que estaba intacto, lo más sobresaliente era una pantalla de varios metros de área, el cual mostraba la imagen de calicó parado cruzado de brazos y al lado de él se encontraba un perro con pelaje entre grisáceo y blanco, bolt quedo helado al ver que ese perro se parecía mucho a él._

–Espera… que! ese… soy yo? – dijo aun sin creerlo.

–Deja de fingir, ahora muévete, que aún falta un largo camino de regreso a la base–

–Esperen por favor, déjenme aclarar, yo no soy el bolt que buscan– se preparaba para contar como llego a ese lugar.

–Como que el bolt que buscamos? Eres bolt! El líder de la división animal, tu cabeza vale mucho– comenzó a jalar de nuevo la cuerda.

–Escuchen! Yo no soy de aquí! – Alzo la voz –Denme unos minutos para explicarles–

 _Entre ellos se miraron y el que parecía el líder de los tres acepto._

–Habla, y no demores–

–Prometo no hacerlo– se sereno.

 _Así bolt comenzó a contar todo lo que había sucedió, de cómo había llegado a ese universo y sobre alanis._

–Esa es la historia más tonta que eh escuchado en mucho tiempo, vamos camina o te llevamos a rastras– dijo el líder.

–Por favor, deben creerme– comenzó a desesperarse.

–Por que deberíamos creerte? Para empezar donde esta esa tal Alanís y por qué no está contigo como lo dijiste? –

–A bueno… eso no lo sé– agacho la cabeza.

–En fin, ahora nos vas a acompañar a la base, ahí el jefe decidirá que hacer contigo– Los dos perros siguieron tirando de la cuerda.

–Alanís! Ayuda!– Trataba de zafarse.

–Este perro sí que está loco, y si mejor lo vuelvo a noquear? – dijo el perro que noqueo a bolt con anterioridad.

–Me agrada la idea– dijo uno de los perro que jalaban

–Saben, ahora que lo veo este perro no se parece al temible bolt, este perro es una estafa– dijo el líder de los tres.

–Tienes razón, el verdadero bolt hubiera puesto resistencia, oh oh quizás sea una trampa para que lo llevemos a la base y desde ahi haga su jugada–

–Saben, a pesar de que este no sea bolt, hay que llevarlo con el jefe, después de todo es una gran coincidencia que este perro se parezca a bolt–

–Ya les dije! Soy de otra dimensión– dijo bolt.

–Cállate! perro– levanto una pata con la intención de golpear a bolt pero en eso una rama golpeo su cabeza. –AH pero que…–

 _Los otros dos perros se alarmaron y se prepararon para una pelea._

–Quien quiera que seas muéstrate y enfréntanos– Al terminar la frase otra rama le cayó a él.

–Esto no es gracioso– comenzó a retroceder.

 _Bolt sonrió al ver esas ramas, sabía bien de que se trataba._

–Vamos, en serio tuvieron que arrastrarlo por tanto?– La voz de Alanís se escuchó por todo ese lugar.

–Quién eres? Que quieres? – Dijo el líder mientras los otros dos se acercaban para ponerse en formación.

–Soy el fantasma que los atormentara por toda su vida– Lo dijo con voz fría.

 _A pesar de ser "soldados" se asustaron un poco._

–Por favor no creo en esas cosas– se puso firme y avanzo un paso.

–Oh, entonces lo creerás–

 _De repente varias cosas se comenzaron a mover, como escombros, pedazos de madera y metal, los perros comenzaron a retroceder y tenían la idea de salir corriendo, pero en eso Alanís se materializo en frente de ellos. El perro que noqueo a bolt lanzo un grito agudo y salió corriendo._

–Quien lo diría, el que parecía más rudo resulto ser el más miedoso– lo dijo con una sonrisa burlesca.

–Q-quien eres tú?– dijo el líder.

–Él ya les explico todo– Señalo a bolt –No somos de este universo, solo venimos a ayudarlos–

 _El perro se froto las cienes con sus patas delanteras mientras trataba de calmarse._

–Espera… cómo es posible que puedas hacer magia o lo que sea que hagas–

–No lo sé, simplemente soy así, ahora dinos, quien es el líder de este lugar? – Dijo mientras se acercó a bolt para desatarlo.

–No les puedo decir el nombre por el momento, pero es un hombre, mientras que el… jefe supremo es calicó, aunque nosotros no lo vemos así–

–Nosotros? Te refieres a ustedes tres? – Dijo Alanís con curiosidad.

–No, todos los que se rebelaron contra Calicó–

–Y esos quiénes son? Necesito toda la información posible– ayudo a bolt a pararse.

–La resistencia, una organización conformada por animales y humanos, nos encargamos de liberar a prisioneros y hacer retroceder a las fuerzas de calicó que solo oprimen nuestra libertad– Dejo que bolt fuera liberado.

–Necesito que nos lleven con su líder lo más rápido posible–

–No se si se pueda…–

–Escucha, Calicó capturo a la yo de este universo, si ese maldito de cubre los secretos de mis habilidades, ningún universo podrá detenerlo– se acercó a aquel perro hasta quedar frente a él a escasos centímetros –Así que llévanos ahora–

–Ah… me encerraran por esto pero bien, los llevare con el líder– vio a bolt. –Y lo siento… pensamos que eras el bolt de aquí–

–No te preocupes… aunque si me dolió– Se sacudió para quitarse el polvo. –Solo… quisiera saber, algo–

–Que cosa? –

–Cómo es que este bolt es tan temible– dijo bolt con curiosidad.

–Solo ha hecho sufrir a nosotros los animales, obliga a muchos a hacer cosas que no quieren a cambio de comida y protección, es un desalmado, no duda dos veces en eliminar a los que le estorban–

–Vaya… en serio eh hecho eso? – Bolt no podía creer lo que le habían contado.

–Así es has hecho muchas cosas malas, así que si te llegan a golpear en la base, no me hare responsable, ahora síganme o llegaremos tarde– El perro comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

–Tu forma de convencerlos fue increíble– le dijo bolt a Alanís.

–Gracias por el cumplido, aunque gaste mucha energía en hacerlo–

–Energía? – puso cara de confundido.

–Oh es verdad, no te dije nada de eso, veras bolt, al usar mis habilidades consumo cierta cantidad energía, por lo tanto no puedo estar usándolas cada vez que quiera– Le explico.

–Entonces eso es problemático–

–Por qué lo dices? – ahora Alanís era la confundida.

–Por qué podemos meternos en problemas como ahorita y ocuparemos tus habilidades, si no tienes energía para usar tus habilidades me capturaran a mi o a ti, quizás nos mataran y todo se reiniciara– Termino de explicar.

–Ah… buen punto– No supo que decir ya que estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que bolt comprendió todo eso de los universos.

–Tratare de usar mis habilidades al mínimo–

–Excelente, ahora tenemos que seguir, quiero terminar con eso lo más rápido posible– Dijo bolt decidido.

–Por qué las prisas? –

–Tu escuchaste, yo eh ocasionado mucho sufrimiento al igual que Calico, quiero que esto acabe a pesar de que no sea de aquí–

–Que bondadoso eres, todo lo contrario al bolt de aquí, bueno sigamos–

 _Los dos siguieron a aquel perro durante varias horas, el sol comenzó a poner mientras que la oscuridad se hacía presente, lo pero era quedarse al aire libre durante la noche ya que Calicó acostumbraba a mandar escuadrones de animales a patrullar por toda la ciudad._

–Tenemos que buscar un refugio, mañana en la mañana llegaremos a la base– Comenzó a voltear para todos lados. –A lo que recuerdo, por aquí había unas construcciones, podremos utilizarlas para descansar–

–Excelente, por cierto, porque los otros dos no nos siguieron? – Dijo Alanís.

–Por que originalmente cuando los encontramos estábamos en nuestro turno de guardia, y aún estamos en él, por eso ellos dos se quedaron para seguir con el trabajo– dijo el perro.

–También vigilan? – Dijo bolt.

–Obviamente si, nosotros tres nos encargamos de que ninguna unidad enemiga descubra el camino hacia la base, ahora les pediré que no hagan ruido y caminen lentamente, necesito hacer reconocimiento del lugar para…–

–No hay nadie aquí– Alanís lo interrumpió

–Ah… como lo sabes? – Se sorprendió.

–Recuerda que puedo controlar el espacio tiempo, y no siento ninguna presencia aquí a parte de las nuestras– explico Alanís.

–Excelente, entonces vayamos ahí– Señalo un edificio el cual tenía una grúa sobre él. –Dormiremos ahí por mientras–

–Entremos– dijo bolt

 _Ya adentro se encargaron de buscar algún lugar para descansar un poco, después de todo aún les quedaba un largo viaje para llegar a su destino._

 _A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue bolt, el cual le gano la curiosidad y comenzó a explorar por todo el edificio, aunque rápidamente se aburrió y regreso, al hacerlo se encontró a Alanís parada en la entrada viendo hacia afuera._

–Donde estabas? – Dijo aun sin voltear.

–Solo quise explorar un poco– Se acercó a ella. –Espera, y el otro? –

–Fue a buscar algo de comida oh y ahí viene–

 _En eso entro aquel can con un montón de latas de comida._

–Es lo único que podemos comer, después de todo, toda la comida que pueda haber aquí esta contaminada con radiación– Dijo el can mientras dejaba caer las latas.

–Ahora que lo veo bien, por que traes puesto un chaleco como militar? – Dijo bolt.

–No es obvio, somos de la resistencia, somos prácticamente soldados– Dijo mientras comenzó a golpear una de las latas para abrirla.

–Sigo sin poder creer que Calico haya ocasionado todo esto– Espero paciente a que abrirán la lata.

–Es lo que pasa cuando un humano tiene poder, se vuelve loco y quiere conquistar todo, ya ha habido hombres igual de locos en la historia del humano, pero Calico los supera con creces– Logro abrir la lata.

–Y que tan cerca están de pararlo? –

–Pararlo? No estamos ni cerca de hacerlo, lo único que hemos podido hacer es aguantar y ya…– Dijo el can mientras comenzó a abrir otra lata.

–Lo lamento…– Bolt comenzó a comer.

–Si… por favor coman rápido, ya quiero llegar a la base– Miro a Alanís. –Tu no comerás? –

–No, yo no necesito alimentarme con frecuencia– Respondió Alanís

–Ok… entonces me comeré todo–

 _Así tanto bolt como aquel perro terminaron de comer, los dos se pararan y siguieron el camino._

–Bien a este paso llegaremos en unas tres horas, si todo sale bien– Dijo el can el cual caminaba hasta adelante.

–Esperen, cuando lleguemos a la base todos van a confundir a bolt con el de este lugar, eso sería bastante problemático– Dijo Alanís.

–Tienes razón, mmm quizás podría ponerle una bolsa con dos agujeros en la cabeza y decir que es un prisionero– Dijo el can.

–Excelente idea, por cierto, como te llamas? – Pregunto bolt.

–Me llamo Reyli– Dijo mientras siguió caminando.

 _Durante todo el camino no hubo mucha plática ya que no había nada más de que hablar, bolt ya estaba al tanto de todo lo que había hecho Calico, sobre la existencia de la resistencia. Al pasar casi 3 horas lograron ver una base militar improvisada, estaba bien escondida entre los montes y el bosque._

–Bien es aquí, necesitamos entrar cuidadosamente y buscar algo para ponerle en la cabeza a bolt– Dijo Rayli.

–Y si descubren mi identidad? – Respondió bolt.

–Date por muerto o encerrado– Comenzó a caminar hacia la base por un lado.

–Te seguimos…– Di un trago de saliva. –Espero que no pase nada malo.

 _Bolt siguió a Rayli a través de la base, habían bastantes animales entre ellos, perros, gatos lobos y zorros, cada quien traía consigo un collar con un aparato extraño en él, ese aparato era el que permitía la comunicación entre animales y humanos._

–Rayli, y los humanos? – Dijo bolt con curiosidad.

–Están en otro lado, aquí solo hay animales– Respondió al mismo tiempo que comenzó a buscar alguna tela adentro de unas cajas.

–Y quien es el líder? –

–Pronto lo conocerás, pero por el momento…– Salió de la caja con una bolsa llena de paquetes de raciones de comida militar, al sacarla la vacío. –Esto lo usaremos para ocultar tu identidad–

 _Rayli le hizo dos agujeros a la bolsa por un lado con sus colmillos, acto seguido le puso la bolsa a bolt en la cabeza._

–Listo, puedes ver? – Le acomodo la bolsa.

–Sí, no muy bien pero si– Respondió bolt.

–Bien, ahora lo último– Tomo una soga de otras cajas y la amarro en el torso de bolt. –Ahora sí, pareces mi prisionero, solo sígueme y no digas nada– Comenzó a caminar con la soga entre su hocico.

 _Bolt asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía a Rayli de cerca. Muchos animales se le quedaban viendo a bolt ya que no era tan común que alguien llevara prisioneros a esa base, normalmente la llevaban a otra que estaba designada como prisión. Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada en medio de esa base, ahí se encontraban bastantes animales formados en fila, estaban mirando hacia un podio en frente de ellos. Rayli se formó casi al frente con bolt atrás de él._

–No te muevas aunque te miren feo– Le dijo a bolt en voz baja.

 _Bolt solo asintió al mismo tiempo que escucho un animal que hablaba por un megáfono, este animal solo recito 6 palabras las cuales fueron "Saluden al jefe de la resistencia" Todos se pusieron firmas mientras una figura canina subió al podio, bolt no podía creer quien estaba parado en frente de él, esa figura le era bastante conocida._

–Ángela…– Lo dijo con gran impacto y sorpresa.

Hola amigos de fanfiction, gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero no haberlos confundido con tanta explicación sobre el reinicio (y si lo están solo díganlo en los comentarios el cual les agradezco bastante si los dejan), y gracias por esperar por una nueva actualización. Pronto les traeré otro capítulo de mi historia principal, les pido paciencia jeje, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo de esta nueva historia, sin más que decir aquí sharablerain me despido, hasta la próxima.


End file.
